Many different materials have been utilized in the medical and fluid transfer fields in applications, for example tubing, containers, IV bags, blood bags, medical connectors, mask covers, asthma bags, syringes, medical drapery, catheters and various scopes. Polyvinyl chloride (PVC) has been used in such applications but organizations are looking for alternatives to PVC. Other materials utilized include polyolefins, polyesters, polyurethanes, acrylonitrile butadiene styrene (ABS), polycarbonates, and acrylics. Due to the differences in materials utilized to form the various components, it can be difficult to obtain good adhesion between the same using various available adhesives. For example, bonding polyolefins or other non-polar polymers to themselves or other materials with traditional adhesive is difficult due to low polarity or surface energy. Examples of various polymeric materials are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,846,535, 6,590,033, 6,583,250, 3,865,776 and U.S. Publication 2010/0098586 herein fully incorporated by reference.
Various adhesives have been developed to bond polymeric materials, some intended for use as medical materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,309,732 to Issari relates to silicone formulations which are reportedly capable of being rapidly cured to tough elastomeric materials through exposure to UV radiation, and optionally through exposure to moisture as well. The cured products reportedly demonstrate high resistance to flammability and combustibility.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,828,355 to Chu relates to resin-reinforced silicone compositions curable upon exposure to radiation in the electromagnetic spectrum, which compositions when cured reportedly demonstrate improved elastomeric properties, such as tensile strength, modulus and elongation. The resin-reinforced silicone compositions may alternatively be rendered curable by exposure to moisture. In addition, the composition may be rendered curable by exposure to radiation in the electromagnetic spectrum, and exposure to moisture. The silicone compositions are particularly well suited for use in electronic conformal coating and potting applications, as well as in automotive gasketing applications, pressure sensitive adhesive applications and the like.
U.S. Publication 2009/0166559 to Levandoski et al. relates to curable silicone compositions which include a fluorescent agent for detection purposes and which have a cure system which reportedly enables the silicone compositions to possess improved depth of cure. The silicone compositions are photocurable, and may also be moisture or heat curable.
U.S. Publication 2009/0143554 to Issari et al. relates to polysiloxane compositions grafted with heat curable, moisture curable, or heat/moisture curable groups. In particular, the polysiloxane compositions have reactive groups on the terminal or pendent areas of the siloxane backbone, which once reacted provide heat and/or moisture curable polysiloxanes.
WO2009/077389 to Henkel AG & Co. KGAA relates to curable compositions containing at least one organopolysiloxane, which contains at least one hydroxyl group and/or group which can be hydrolyzed, in aqueous dispersion, i) at least one organopolysiloxane having a dynamic viscosity of 0.05 to 7, which is free of hydroxyl groups and/or groups which can be hydrolyzed, in aqueous dispersion, at least one cross-linking agent, at least one emulsifier, at least one cross-linking catalyst, at least one aqueous silicon-free polymer dispersion, at least one filler, and optionally water. The compositions are reportedly suitable as sealants, adhesives, or coating agents for application in the construction field, in particular in the sanitary field and in the kitchen field.
For medical or fluid transfer devices with tubing connected through connectors, especially female connectors made with various engineering plastics, the use of silicone-based adhesive in some cases does not have high enough bonding strength between a low polarity polymer, for example polyolefin or polyolefin-based thermoplastic elastomer (TPE) tubing and connectors. In view of the above, it would be desirable to provide an adhesive system including a light curable silicone-based adhesive that provides excellent adhesion between polyolefin and other non-polar polymer based TPE and many different materials, especially dissimilar materials, for example other polymers, ceramic, glass, metal, etc., and having excellent retention force and a clean appearance.